Rodney Doc
Expert Gunmanship Weapon Proficiency Genius-Level Intellect Intuitive Aptitude Skilled Leader/Strategic Skills Expert Magic Master Combatant |Equipment = Rodney's Sword Rodney's Pistol Bowler Hat Mechanical Leg DocSoul (formerly) |Relatives = H.G. Doc (father) Unknown Doc mother James Doc (oldest son) Dalon Doc (third oldest son) 2 Other Sons Colin Doc (oldest grandson) Catherine Doc (granddaughter-in-law) Baron Doc (second oldest grandson) Alex Doc (youngest grandson) Noa Doc (great granddaughter) Hank Doc (great grandson-in-law) |Alias = Dr. Rodney Rathbone Dr. Rodney Doc Dr. Rathbone }} Professor Doctor Rodney Rathbone-Doc, is the father of James and Dalon Doc and the paternal grandfather of Colin, Baron and Alex Doc. Rodney was well-respected by many and was considered an aristocrat, an explorer and the leader of the Monster Fighters. Biography When growing up in London on his own, Rodney's mother one day gave him the DocSoul. A fanatically and energetic woman, she disowned her heritage after she used her Power Form and accidentally killed someone. It was the reason for her to give her most precious object to her son. It may have been one of the reasons that made Rodney decide to not always use his gifts. At one point, before he turned 30, he married his wife who throughout the course of their marriage gave birth to four sons. They were born after Rodney left London. At another point in his life, Rodney changed his view on using magic somewhat. Never a natural in magic, during one adventure he failed to use magic to help someone in need, resulting in someone's death. Struck with grief, he taught and trained himself in magic to a great level so it would never occur again. Rodney would eventually gave the DocSoul James long before he began his adventure with Lord Vampyre. Rodney traveled a lot and was rarely at home. But was nonetheless able to teach his sons everything they needed to know to become Doc's in their own right. 'Encounter with Lord Vampyre' To Be Added 'Death' Rodney died at an unknown moment in time after his ultimate encounter with Lord Vampyre. His cause of death is unknown but it could be because of old age. He died around the time James gave Colin the DocSoul. Physical Appearance Rodney's wears a dapper light grey vest with a white shirt, and sleeves, underneath and a dark red tie. He also has a gold pocket watch attached to his vest, which was given to him by his father. Rodney's wears sand green colored pants on his left leg. His right leg is a robotic leg with a new mold. Rodney has sideburns, a mustache, and a goatee. He is always seen with a confident smirk expression. Rodney wears a light grey bowler hat on his head. Personality Rodney never liked being a Doc as he felt that being one made him superior to other humans which he greatly disliked. But he still taught his sons the important things in life and trained them to become powerful Doc's in their own right. He changed his last name so he wouldn't be associated with the Doc's. Rodney rarely used his Power Form in any situation and defeated opponents like Lord Vampyre without it. He didn't mind that his sons wanted to be Doc's and didn't mind that they would use their Power Forms in battle. During his continuous adventures, he would only use his Power Form as the final last resort if the enemy as non-human. If the enemy was human, he wouldn't use it under any circumstance. If facing these kind of circumstances, he becomes incredible serious and determined to stop anyone who poses a threat. Rodney is calm and collected and rarely loses his temper. He doesn't underestimate his opponents but can still be surprised by them and their actions. He would enter any situation calmly and with an open mind with the uppermost of respect. Even in some "heated" arguments with his son(s) about his own views and beliefs, he would remain calm and open towards their opinions without losing his cool. Rodney is highly adventurous and courageous. He loves to explore and has great respect for anyone who joins him on his adventures. He also loves being outdoors and doesn't like doing nothing. He also comes across as jovial, specifically during adventures and when talking. This tends to shrug of onto his companions. Even during confrontations, he smiles and enjoys the action but will become serious when the situation demands it. Rodney is also incredible charismatic and suave and would easily charm other people and gain their trust and loyalty. According to his son James, most females who came across him instantly were charmed by his personality and looks. Although he never flirted with any of the females he came across, he did secretly like the attention he got but remained faithful to his spouse. It makes him also very persuasive, allowing him to convince others into changing their opinion or understanding his or other's. Rodney is very caring and protective towards other individuals, mainly normal humans. He didn't wanted his companions to join him in the final battle against Lord Vampyre as they wouldn't stand any chance against the combined forces of the supernatural enemies. He ultimately decided to empower their weapons with magical energy so they would stand a change although it went against his own principles. This ultimately showed that he would rather do something that is against his own personal principles than put people he cares about in harm's way. Rodney has great respect for his sons however James doesn't really get along with him. He also has great respect for his grandson Colin who he taught treasure hunting. Despite never meeting her before, he gained great respect for his great granddaughter Noa Doc after seeing her win over "Dark Rat". After this event, he saw her potential and asked her to one day take down the one person he never could have. Abilities Master Swordsmanship: Rodney is a master swordsman with 50+ years of experience under his belt through various tutors, having mastered many different sword fighting styles from around the world. He is able to wield his sword with excellent proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing him to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting attacks, cutting with great precision and speed. He's also able to utilize swords with little effort. He can deliver skillfully strikes to weak points with great precision and has incredibly fast weapon control. Against physically superior opponents, he can systematically take them down with precise and methodical sword strikes. Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Rodney is an exceptional trained master in hand-to-hand combat and can fight can fight every villain, supernatural or not in hand-to-hand combat alone without relying on his Power Form. He demonstrated several techniques such as take-downs, disarms, elbow and knee strikes, striking soft targets, striking pressure points and kicks. He's also proficient in various strikes, grapples, blocks, throws, and holds to subdue his foes. He can counter an enemy's attacks but also use their own strength against them. He has shown to easily hold his own against the entire squad of The Minions and fight equally against Lord Vampyre. Master Exploration Skills: Rodney possesses immense exploration skills due too having spent years studying different aspects of archaeological and anthropological fields. He can decipher maps very easily and neutralize every trap he comes across. He was a well known treasure hunter before Colin Doc. He has also discovered all the six moonstones within a few days while other explorers were never able to find one and only theorize about it. High Acrobatics: Rodney possesses high acrobatic skills allowing him to effectively dodge attacks by doing back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. Despite his somewhat older physically and mechanical leg, he has shown high physical fitness and has shown no physical fatigue in performing athletic maneuvers. Enhanced Jump: At a point in his life, Rodney lost his leg and replaced it with a mechanical one which functions just as well as his normal leg. This leg also allows him to jump a great distance but only once per jump. He can also use it to kick his opponents with great force, using his acrobatic skills, knocking them back. Expert Gunmanship: Rodney is highly proficient and an expert in handling all types of pistols. It allows him to perform great feats and benefit in far ranged combat. He's capable of operating, creating and repairing pistols, with an extensive knowledge about pistols. Like his sword, he also has incredibly fast weapon control with his pistol. He has excellent intuition on trigger-initiated, hand-held, and hand-directed implements, especially with an extending bore. He has excellent bullseye aim on his target via bullets. Weapon Proficiency: In addition to that, Rodney can understand and use almost any weapon with excellent proficiency. But he prefers to use his personal sword and pistols mostly. Genius-Level Intellect/Intuitive Aptitude: Rodney possesses a genius-level intellect with great cognitive functions and can instantly and naturally learn and understand the complexity of objects, and even powers without the need of long-term or special education. He also has a great detailed memory and can multi-task easily. James called him "one of the smartest and educated man" he had ever known. Because he's well read, he possesses knowledge on subjects like mathematics, history, metallurgy, geography, zoology, biology and possibly more. Skilled Leadership/Strategic Skills: Rodney is a skilled and respected leader and adapted strategist. He was the leader of the Monster Fighters and lead them on their adventure to stop Lord Vampyre. He was more than able to formulate plans and execute them more than perfectly which allows him to take down his enemies. His leadership and strategic skills allowed his team to take down all The Minions and let Rodney defeat their master. Expert Magic: While Rodney didn't possess a natural affinity towards magic, unlike his son James, throughout the course of his life he became an expert in the art. He can perform powerful magical spells but needs a magical item, like a Moonstone, to do so. He personally never used magic in battle or combat. However, he did enchant the weapons of his companions weapons so they could stand a better chance against their supernatural enemies. He also trapped Lord Vampyre and most of his Minions in a time loop, while hiding their locations, and forging a map to locate them again. Master Combatant: Rodney is a master combatant due to his extensive history in combat and fighting experience against several villains. He has fought villains like the supernatural Lord Vampyre without the help of his Power Form but also regular human with impressive fighting skills. He has battled many opponents and defeated them by using his equipment, high intellect, mechanical leg and masterful hand-to-hand combat skills. Power Form: Being a Doc, Rodney has his own Power Form but sparingly used it throughout his life. The name and appearance of his Power Form has not been revealed as of yet. It's also unclear if he has access to the Doc-Up or not although it can be presumed he has. Equipment Rodney has been known to carry two distinctive weapons: *'Rodney's Sword': Rodney wields a silver rapier made from unknown materials. The rapier has been shown to be sharp enough to pierce solid rocks with a single strike. It also managed to leave a scar on the powerful and immortal Lord Vampyre's face. *'Rodney's Pistol': Rodney's pistol resembles a Webley Revolver and is made of unknown materials. While unknown if special bullets/casing are used, the bullets are capable of hurting most if not all beings. The pistol has a 10-round cylinder, a rate of fire of 40-50 rounds/minute, a muzzle velocity of 230 m/s with an effective firing range of 70 yard. Trivia *After Rodney's passing, James took his sword and pistol and brought it to the Doc Realm as a sign of respect. *It is unknown how Rodney lost his leg. *Rodney was born in jolly old London and stayed there for around fifteen years. **James stated once that he was not born in London nor has he ever been there specifically. *Rodney changed his name from Doc to "Rathbone", his wife's maiden name, because he didn't want to be known as a Doc during his adventures. *Rodney is the only known Doc family member whose Power Form remains unknown and unseen. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:PowerForm Users Category:Doc Family Category:DocSoul Wielders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Professors Category:Parents Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Magic Category:Monster Fighters